El poema de Ginny
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Ginny quiere expresar su amor y finalmente ha encontrado el modo!


**EL POEMA DE GINNY**

Un One-shot en donde pretendo desentrañar un misterio: ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ese "bonito" poema a Ginny?

Disclaimer.

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de JK Rowling. ¡Pero, esta idea es toda mía! Espero que les guste.

Era media noche y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por una pequeña figura de cabello largo y rojo, que se encontraba sentada cerca de la chimenea.

Ginny Weasley se había decidido. Le declararía su amor. No había ocasión más perfecta; pronto sería Día de San Valentín y estaba segura de que lograría escribir algo que le agradara a su amado... el problema es que no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo.

En el suelo había un montón de hojas de pergamino arrugadas. Primero intentó escribirle una carta; luego pensó en componer una canción. Finalmente, acabó por elegir un verso. Algo pequeño y modesto, pero que expresara su sentir hacia Harry.

-Veamos... cómo empezar...¡¡ya sé, sus ojos! "Tus ojos son..." ¡no, no!... a ver, hmmm... que tal "las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules y tus ojos son verdes como..." ¡no, muy cursi!... -Ginny tachoneó lo que acababa de escribir y empezó de nuevo.

-A ver, que tal esto: "Tiene los ojos verdes como..." ¡AY! -Gritó Ginny cuando, salido de quien sabe donde, Trevor, el sapo de Neville Longbottom, saltó primero encima de la cabeza de Ginny y luego sobre la mesa, volcando el tintero y revolviendo las hojas de pergamino.

Ginny dio un manazo contra la mesa, tratando de ahuyentar a Trevor, quien la evitó saltando ágilmente y posándose de nuevo en su cabeza para saltar hasta un sillón más alejado.

-¡Sapo, tonto! -Dijo Ginny de mala gana, mientras se limpiaba la tinta que le había salpicado la cara y arreglaba el desastre que el sapo había dejado.

Logró poner todo en orden de nuevo y se dejó caer en la silla. Respiró profundo, tomó una nueva hoja de pergamino y decidió continuar.

-"Tiene... los ojos... verdes... como... -Miró hacia Trevor con malicia y dijo en voz alta, al tiempo que escribía: -"UN... SAPO... EN... ESCABECHE."

Trevor pareció entender la indirecta, porque croó con fuerza y se fue saltando escaleras arriba.

Ginny observó su trabajo por unos momentos y sonrió complacida. Mojó la pluma en la poca tinta que quedaba y prosiguió.

-¿Ahora qué? Tal vez deba continuar con su pelo... veamos... es negro y revuelto... "y su pelo es rebelde como..." ¡uf, no! ¿Que rima con "escabeche"...? leche, cebiche, afiche, enloquece, amanece, descabece... ¡ouch! ¡No, eso no!

El cabello le cayó en la cara, cuando dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, haciéndose daño. Se sobó en la frente donde se había golpeado, respiró agitada y volvió a mojar la pluma. Miraba hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo que la inspirara, pero no se le ocurría nada. Miró entonces hacia la ventana, como si quisiera vislumbrar algo a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡AJÁ! ¡Ya lo tengo! Dijo triunfal y volvió a escribir.

-"Y.. el pelo... negro... como una pizarra... cuando... anochece..." ¡Muy bien! -Dijo emocionada y mientras leía lo que había escrito se rascaba la barbilla con el extremo de la pluma.

-Ahora, viene lo mejor, -dijo en voz baja y continuó escribiendo. -"Quisiera... que... fuera mío... porque es..." hmm... ¿valiente? ¿hermoso...? bueno, para mí lo es... hmmm... "porque es... glorioso" Sí, eso suena bien. "El niño que vivió..." no, no, no... "el que derrotó a quién-tu-sabes...", "el héroe que venció al que no debe ser nombrado..." ¡¡¡NO RIMA!

Dejó caer la pluma y se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba cansada; ya era demasiado tarde y quería terminar pronto. Pensó que tal vez debería continuar con eso al día siguiente, todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días para San Valentín; claro que aún tenía que pensar en una forma apropiada de enviarle el poema. Se puso de pie, lanzó el resto de los pergaminos arrugados a la chimenea y comenzó a reunir sus cosas. De repente tuvo una inspiración. Volvió a abrir el tintero, mojó una vez más la pluma y escribió: "el héroe... que venció... al... Señor... Tenebroso..."

Levantó el pergamino y leyó su poema en un susurro:

"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche.

Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.

Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso.

El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso."

Sonrió satisfecha, enrolló el pergamino y se fue muy contenta a dormir, tratando de imaginarse el efecto que su poema tendría en su adorado Harry.


End file.
